Talk:Poltergeist Chapter
Is there anything i should add? i have plenty more info but i havnt seen much of it as relevant. Any suggestions on anything i might have left out? Well, firstly all the previous messages are gone. But you should look at this for help. Also you could use a template which for you would look like this Just type up and in between put your username. And break up your article into different sections by using different headings. The one who want looks like the one below called "Heading 2" There in different sections you can put things like tactics, history, characters, etc. BTW try putting your signature in when you leave a message. It makes things easier. Well I hope I didn't bore you but here you go. Hope this helps -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Heading 2 How do i add an image to the infobox? i tried copying image location but it made link instead of the actul pic. Drakus Malicius 19:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Drakus MaliciusDrakus Malicius 19:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, well you see, you have to save the image you want. THEN, in the "image section", type in File:(image name).jpg Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 08:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) it didnt work Drakus Malicius 08:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you capitalize "File:" ? -DirgeOfCerberus111 09:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i did capitalize and it didnt change You didn't happen to leave in the ( )'s did you? -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) no ( )s, it isnt working, tis irritating Drakus Malicius 00:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you spell the file name correctly? Remember that capitalization counts. Supahbadmarine 00:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) i did, i cannot understand why it wont show up Drakus Malicius 05:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Just a question. If they face tyranids, wouldn't it be more effective with fire-based weaponry? considering the fact that without them they cant really cleanse the world of the tyranids. Just something i thought of. Very good chapter though. Legionaire22 20:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) fire-based weaponry is never prefered, they enjoy they sight of a bolter round exploding a tyranid's body as it is much more satisfying This is a lovely chapter, And the name is awesome. their helmets should be emblazed with skulls sometimes, that would scare the sh** out of anyone. 02:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) One problem I just read through it. "They betrayed and wiped out 3rd company and joined together with the cult and it's powerful sorcerer." They betrayed and wiped out 3rd company. You are missing articles my friend :P. I am no grammar expert but I think that is wrong. Otherwise you have a great Chapter here. Just don't forget 'The', 'a' and the 'and then's. It happens To me too. continue writing and it will make a lovely flowing story. Also here are a list of things you should reedit... " The Poltergeists worship the Emperor to the extreme (Heavily is a horrible adjective), (Sentence needs a comma or else it is a run-on) but they arent too fond of prayer. (As they use their actions in battle to convey their admiration for the God-Emperor.) " Just a bit of grammar help Parenthesis around some words sometimes mean it is unimportant but you should still read it. You could use dashes - - which highlight that means you should read it first. Not to be a grammar nazi but reread and make it flow. Start off your entire Chapter part with an amazing Exposition highlighting everything the chapter is and what good it is to the imperium all in one paragraph. Don't be afraid to write alot of needy information. Thank you for your Time @stormwarriors2 i have re-read and cleaned-up the grammar a bit, thank you for your input but i am really more looking for input as to the story itself rather than my presentation of it Drakus Malicius 02:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The Presentation is Great its a worthy chapter. Just needs to be expanded more like all chapters should be. StormWarriors2 03:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well i have covered Origin, doctrine, heroes, battles, traitors, beliefs, allies, enemies, ups and downs....what else could i add? Drakus Malicius 04:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Tactics, Historical Actions, Deviations, Specialization, Warcry, Traditions, Homeworld history, Founding, Relationship with the Codex, How and why they were founded, unquie aspects, Faith. etc. StormWarriors2 04:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) all of that is there Drakus Malicius 04:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. Then your basicaly done. StormWarriors2 18:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Note:I found it strange that no one on the wiki corrected my "necron trophies" thing but EVERYONE outside of the wiki did immediately. Now i dont tend to give a D@mn what imbeciles who only seek to deaden my sense of creativity say but after reading through some lore and considering the options i chose to remove the Necrodermis scrap and put more emphasis on Nid Parts.Also instead of a Necron Lord chest the chapter master now has a replication of one over his armor. Still looking for new ways to make the chapter better Drakus Malicius 21:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Well You could expand on victories and losses. A successful chapter also has alot losses that it will talk about. Like for example the Wanderers at the Battle of Meranis. Two entire grand companies were almost annihalted by poor placement and for being outnumbered. The chapter reorganized again and learned from its mistake. Another time is the War for Neckia where the chapter was almost annihalted and yet survived. Teaching it survivablity is the way to go. Matters on the chapter and always focus on darkening your chapter. StormWarriors2 (talk) 02:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC)